


【悠灿】Dear my teacher

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠灿】Dear my teacher

中本悠太像往常一样按照约定的时间来到做家教的学生家里，换鞋的时候听见房间里传来的音乐声。  
“悠太哥，”背对着门坐在椅子上的男生向后仰着脖子看着站在门口的中本悠太，“下午好呀。”  
中本悠太随手把书包丢到地上，拉过给自己准备的椅子坐在李东赫身边，顺势搂上李东赫的脖子，“好好学习没，我来查功课了。”  
夏天天气热，高中年纪的男孩子在家干脆只穿了一件背心和一条宽松的短裤，介于青涩和成熟之间的身体大咧咧地暴露在外，毫不掩饰地表现藏在年轻躯体里的活力。  
“学了！很认真的。”李东赫从书包里扒拉出来一份试卷，在中本悠太面前抖了抖，“这次测试。”  
“不错嘛。”中本悠太翻了翻试卷，手下揉了把李东赫的脑袋，“学得挺好啊。”  
“没点奖励吗？中本老师。”李东赫抬起腿横搁在中本悠太腿上，侧过身看着他。  
中本悠太抬手在李东赫的小腿上拍了一把，李东赫怪叫一声把腿缩了回去，“难道不是该你感谢师恩的时候吗？”  
“冰箱里有刚切的西瓜，你去拿。”李东赫抓起笔，坐回桌前撑着下巴看题目，又偷偷瞄一眼面无表情地盯着自己的中本悠太，丢了笔拉着中本悠太的手撒娇，“哥帮忙拿一下嘛，我想吃了。”  
“这还差不多。”

中本悠太刚端来切好的西瓜，面上的一块就到了李东赫手上。  
刚吃两口，西瓜的汁水就顺着手往下淌，李东赫把嘴里的西瓜咽下去，舔了下沾了不少西瓜汁的手掌。  
在一边倚着看的中本悠太愣了下，伸手揪了两张纸急匆匆往李东赫嘴边擦，“吃得满脸都是。”  
“哥也吃啊，是我挑的，特别甜。”李东赫看着中本悠太吃了大半块，突然抓住中本悠太的手臂凑上前，“你也吃脸上了。”  
“哪呢？”中本悠太正要找纸巾，嘴角就被湿漉漉地舔了一下。  
“行了。”李东赫缩回椅子上，笑嘻嘻地看着中本悠太，紧接着就被轻轻敲了下脑袋。  
“好好学习，别想着在我身上实践你那点可怜的理论知识储备。”  
“可我别的都挺好的，就这门课不会，”李东赫干脆把书本一合，抬起脚顺着中本悠太的腿往上走，脚底贴着裆部揉了揉，“教教我吧，中本老师。”

话音刚落，李东赫被拎着腿扯了过去，坐在中本悠太腿上，贪图凉快的穿着反倒方便了中本悠太贴着手臂和大腿一路抚摸，甚至能够感觉到贪玩的孩子面对自己招惹的麻烦时微微的颤抖。  
“不是要学吗，那就……从kiss开始。”中本悠太抬手按着李东赫的后颈，凑近贴着李东赫的脸，“知道舌吻吗？会换气吗？不会一亲就晕了吧。”  
李东赫咬着嘴唇，抬起眼看中本悠太又匆匆垂下。  
“别咬，嘴唇是用来亲的，咬着可惜。”中本悠太抬手用指腹摩挲着李东赫的嘴唇，“那开始吧，来亲我一下。”  
李东赫闭上眼睛，伸手搂着中本悠太的脖子，撅起嘴，轻轻在中本悠太嘴唇上亲一下。  
“太快了，纯情小男生。”中本悠太闭上眼，“继续。”  
李东赫犹豫了一会，又抱住中本悠太，小心翼翼地往前凑，吻上中本悠太的嘴唇，试探着吮吸。  
中本悠太微微仰起头配合李东赫，伸手绕到李东赫身后抱着他贴近自己，一手又抚摸着李东赫的后脖颈，探出舌尖抢夺主动权。  
两具身体隔着单薄的衣服紧紧相贴，李东赫在亲吻里哼哼几声，随即就被探进衣服里抚摸着肩背的手吓得浑身僵硬，攀着中本悠太的肩膀唔唔叫着想逃跑。  
“不是要当好学生吗？这才刚刚开始。”中本悠太收回手，双手捧着李东赫的脸揉了揉，“怕了就去写作业吧，小屁孩。”  
“我没怕。”李东赫缓过气来，坐在中本悠太身上，故意压了压屁股，得意地看着中本悠太脸色突变，“哥抱着我的时候有感觉对吧？”  
“别闹了，回你的位子上去。”  
“今天家里没人，就剩我。”李东赫又抱上中本悠太的肩，抵着中本悠太的鼻尖，由着中本悠太逐渐粗重的呼吸扑到脸上唇上，“哥教教我吧，”  
“想跟哥做爱。”

中本悠太把李东赫放在床上，低头亲吻着紧闭着眼的小孩，简单地吸吮过嘴唇便顺着脖颈曲线往下，路过颈窝时舔了一下，感觉到李东赫微微颤抖着，又伸手握住李东赫垂在身侧的手，“不想继续了就说，别忍着。”  
李东赫深呼吸了一下，张开手回握住中本悠太，“继续吧。”  
中本悠太吻过李东赫裸露在外的肩膀和胸口，再抬手把背心拉高，几乎把李东赫的腰露出来。  
感觉到衣服被拉高的时候，李东赫有些紧张地握紧了手，下一秒舌头舔过皮肤的触感就逼得他嗯了一声。  
中本悠太在李东赫的腹部亲吻着，偶尔伸出舌尖在李东赫肚子上画一道线条，由着李东赫因为害怕未知的快感揪着自己的头发。  
逗弄够了虚张声势的初学者，中本悠太把已经往上拉了一半的背心全扯了上去，低头亲着李东赫的胸口，偶尔逗弄着乳头，手上拉着李东赫的短裤往下扯，留下内裤，握着李东赫的大腿根抬高起来，分开李东赫的双腿，跪坐在腿间。  
“哥……”李东赫睁开眼，看着自己在中本悠太面前张开腿的样子，又把脸转了过去。  
“要是不舒服就跟我说，”中本悠太挑着李东赫内裤的边缘，拉下来露出经不住挑逗已经勃起的阴茎，“舒服就叫出来。”  
平常想着自己的家教老师会做春梦，第二天早上只能一边想着中本悠太一边解决晨勃，现在阴茎却被梦中人含在嘴里直截了当地刺激着，只要稍稍一抬头就能看到舌头舔过阴茎的画面。李东赫揪着床单，被快感逼得急了，几乎要哭了出来。  
中本悠太活动了下发酸的口腔，又张开嘴，容纳李东赫的整根阴茎插进嘴里，退出来时故意含着顶端吸吮，发出响亮的啧啧声，不出所料地被小孩射在嘴里。  
吐掉了嘴里的精液，中本悠太抽了纸巾给李东赫擦了擦，“不太多啊，平时自己做得不少？”  
抱着李东赫翻了个身跪在床上，中本悠太向前倾身贴着李东赫的耳朵，“想着我做的？”  
李东赫熟透的脸埋在枕头里，一边想起小电影里下位方跪趴着被操得浪叫的场面，一边又不敢动作，撅着屁股紧张地等待着中本悠太。  
“别想些有的没的，年纪还没成年脑子里倒是很多成年的东西。”中本悠太拍了下李东赫的屁股，“腿打开点。”  
李东赫乖乖张开腿，感觉到腿间被涂了滑溜溜的东西，接着身后传来衣服摩擦的声音，“现在要干嘛？”  
“干你啊。”中本悠太笑着挪了挪膝盖靠近过来，阴茎硬着顶在李东赫大腿根，“不过不是用你屁股，过两年可以。知道腿交吗？”  
李东赫趴着不吭声，脑袋里飞速运转着消化“腿交”两个字。  
“东赫的腿真的很好看，”中本悠太弯下腰，亲了亲李东赫的后腰，“到这里可不能后悔了，我已经忍不住了。”  
“接下来，好好学习今天的重点。”  
李东赫感觉到中本悠太推着自己的大腿并紧，涨硬的前端先是顶着腿间的缝隙摩擦着，随后贴着臀缝，慢慢插进了腿间。  
用大腿紧紧夹着另一根阴茎的感觉说不上舒服，但因为身后的人是中本悠太，隐秘处被阴茎紧密抵着的感觉让李东赫感到近似交欢的愉悦又难耐，“哥，动一下……”  
中本悠太抱着李东赫的腰抬高了些，忍不住俯下身亲着李东赫的背，同时挺着腰，阴茎模拟着性交的动作在李东赫腿间抽插着，把李东赫冲撞得摇摇晃晃。李东赫下意识低下头，却又看到自己紧紧夹着在腿间抽插的阴茎的模样，自己也随着下体的摩擦再次勃起。  
自己这样跪趴在床上被撞着，不就跟在被操一样吗……  
阴茎突然被中本悠太握住，李东赫惊呼一声，在中本悠太的揉弄下又软绵绵地塌下腰，随着中本悠太的动作摇晃着，最后射在了中本悠太手里，腿间和小腹上也沾上中本悠太的精液。  
中本悠太揉揉没了力气趴在床上的李东赫的脑袋，在脸上亲了一口。  
“我们东赫真是认真学习的乖孩子。”

—END—


End file.
